Debating Destiny Pt. 1
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Perfect story for Ami lovers like me. It involves a personified Destiny and a topsy tervy world and Romance between Ami and Mamoru. Hey, I like it. Just approach it with an open mind.


PART I  
  
Chapter One: How this Foolishness Started  
  
Mizuno Ami took out her keys and put them into the keyhole of the door of her highclass penthouse. She could hear the phone ringing from outside the door. She immediately put her bags down as she entered and answered hoping it would be a call from her mother who was in Buenos Aires, Argentina.  
  
" Konnichiwa," Ami said into the phone sitting down on a large couch that spanned across a grand expanse of her white and gold living room. She took off her shoes and put them neatly beside the coffee table. No one answered on the other line.  
  
" Konnichiwa," Ami said again, thinking it was prank call.  
  
" Gomen Ami-chan, this is your mother. I didn't hear you the first time."  
  
Ami sighed, "well mother, when are you coming home?"  
  
" I'm not," she said quickly.  
  
" What?!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
Her mother laughed, "oh Ami. Listen, I know you get a break soon, from school that is and I want you to come to New York City with me. I have buisness there and the Americans are having a holiday called Christmas. They say its very beautiful in the city at this time of year even if it is rather cold. I thought that you might want to come with me, practice your English and do some sight seeing while I attend my seminars." Ami's mother paused, " you know you don't have to come, you could always stay with your father."  
  
" Really!" Ami said excitedly. " I would love to go with you!"  
  
" I still have buisness to attend to though. So try to catch a flight that lands on the 20th and I might be able to pick you up, but not before the 20th or after. If you cannot get reservations, you'll have to get a taxi and meet me at Trump Plaza. I've already made reservations there we're in suite 1437."  
  
" I'll call for tickets immediately," Ami said as she saw Usagi's head peak through her door followed by Minako, Rei and Makoto.  
  
" Love you honey," Mrs. Mizuno said.  
  
" Bye Mum, love you." Ami answered. She shut the phone and turned to her friends.  
  
" Don't say a word!" Usagi interrupted smiling excitedly. " I won't let you speak until you tell me where you are going and when."  
  
" New York City," Ami answered. " The 20th hopefully."  
  
" Oh Ami," Minako said as if a lightbulb just turned on in her head. "Isn't that where Mamoru is? Why don't you call him?"  
  
" Perfect idea!" Usagi said jumping up and down.  
  
" I couldn't," Ami reamrked sternly. "It might hinder his studies, I don't want to be a burden its better if he doesn't know I'm there."  
  
" Don't be stupid Ami," Makoto said catching the excitement. "The Americans are having holidays right now. Mamoru isn't studying."  
  
" Exacty," Rei said nodding, "and you can tell him exactly whats going on here. The Sailor Starlights are about to leave but we won't let Taki-san leave without saying good bye to you we promise. We'll make them hang around until you come back."  
  
" I still can't call him," Ami said. " I need to call the airline company." Ami said jumping from her seat and grabbing the phone. "Do you guys want something to drink?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "a glass of juice would be nice."  
  
"Coming right up," Ami smiled walking into the kitchen dialing numbers.  
  
Usagi and the scouts could hear Ami talking about plane reservations for the 20th.  
  
" OK," Usagi said staning up and pacing in front of the scouts sitting on the couch. "Ami and Mamoru have got to meet. Ami won't have any fun with no one around and it will be like a piece of us being with her if she's with Mamoru."  
  
" Or..." Rei said slowly and looking at Usagi suspiciously. "Is it that you just want Ami there to watch Mamoru for you, is that it?"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Usagi's head as she twiddled her thumbs. " Ummm...er....no way Rei!" She put her hand behind her head nervously, "I would never think something so selfish this is all for Ami."  
  
" Right," Rei said sarcastically.  
  
" Well I'm going to call Mamo-kun tonight and tell him," Usagi said firmly. "In fact," she said brightly, I'll go home and do it now."  
  
Ami walked in the room with a cup of juice in her hand as Usagi was picking up her things.  
  
" Guess what guys," Ami said. " I'm going to go a few days earlier and surprise my mother.." Ami saw Usagi pickign up her things. " Where are you going Usagi?"  
  
" I have to run," Usagi said guiltily. " I...er...have to...um...study. Yeah, thats it, study, bye Ami-chan."  
  
Ami looked at her strangely as she shut the door behind her. " That was odd. What is she really doing?" Ami asked looking at Rei, Makoto and Minako.  
  
They all shook there heads and smiled.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" We better go now."  
  
" Look at the time. Its getting late."  
  
Ami watched the souts hurriedly pick up their things and guiltily walk out the door. Ami sighed and went upstairs to pack her things. Ami's flight took off the day after tomorrow, the 18th.  
  
The phone rang, thinking it was her mother Ami dived to get it.  
  
" Ami-chan?" Usagi said from the other line. " Just out of curiosity, when does your flight touch down and at what airport?"  
  
" It touches down on the 18th at 1:30 p.m American time at La Guardia Airport in Queens, why?" Ami asked suspicion all over her voice. Usagi must be calling from a pay phone because she couldn't have gotten home yet.  
  
" Noreasonbye." Usagi said quickly and shutting the phone.  
  
Ami raised her eyebrows in amazement at Usagi's scatterbrained ways and headed up the stairs yet again. This time not to be disturbed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru's eye popped open his hands clammy with perspiration. He got up, turned on his light and shut a window that he didn't even know was open. Mamoru picked up a book he was reading and read for a chapter before turning off his light. He didn't want to dream the dream he had been having before but as he shut his eyes he realized that he would slip back into it. "Ami," he whispered. His voice was dust in the wind as the visions crawled back into his helpless head.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later and miles away Ami crept out of bed, her hands clammy with perspiration. She shut a window that she didn't know was open and picked up a book she had been reading. She read a chapter before turning off her light and going back to bed. Please not the same dream. She said to herself, but Ami fought a loosing battle and as sleep began to send its entrancing mist into her, fogging her senses. She whispered "Mamoru." And continued to dream on.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The second Mamoru woke up the first thing he heard was the phone ringing.  
  
" Mamoru!" His roomate Danny shouted from the shower. "Get the phone Joe's out! And don't expect Michael to be home."  
  
Mamoru slowly rolled out of bed, it had been a long time since he had overslept like this. In fact, he hadn't overslept like this since the Death Busters had been steeling the sailor senshi's heart crystals. He remembered the ridiculous dream he had had the night before.  
  
Mamoru picked up the phone as blonde haired, blue eyed Danny walked out of the bathroom and put on his chic looking glasses. Once Mamoru picked up the phone, the dream was gone from his memory.  
  
" Hello." He said.  
  
" Hi," said a heavy Japanese accent. "Can....I...."  
  
" Usagi," Mamoru interrupted her as Danny laughed down the hall at how many times the girl called him.  
  
" I have news!" Usagi said excitedly referring back to Japanese, "A sailor scout is coming to New York on the 18th. Pick her up at 1:30 at La...la..., help me here its an airport..."  
  
" La Guardia."  
  
" Yeah that!" Usagi exclaimed, " Anyway, pick her up because...well if I told you why you need to pick her up it would give her identity away."  
  
" Usa-ko," Mamoru sighed in frustration, "just tell me who it is."  
  
" No," Usagi giggled. "That would ruin all my fun. Now I'm going to go before you convince me to tell you. Love you, Saiyonara."  
  
" Saiyonara," Mamoru said glumly.  
  
Danny emerged from his room fully dressed from posh leather jacket and turtleneck sweater, to khaki jeans and leather shoes. He put on his mod- looking glasses again still laughing. He looked at Mamoru through the glasses and stopped laughing, " Mamoru. You look like someone just died."  
  
" My girlfriend or one of her friends might be comeing here."  
  
Danny looked at him strangely, " I don't see the problem. I've seen pictures of the girls in your room (all nine of them) and their all really cute."  
  
Mamoru showed Danny a picture of the inner scouts. "Its probably one of them."  
  
Danny shrugged again, " so?"  
  
Mamoru heaved another great sigh and sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with Danny, Michael and Joe. " Four out of five will drive me absoloutly nuts. Those arn't good chances."  
  
Danny looked at the pictured and saw the docile blue-black haired girl who was smiling at the blonde haired girl with the odd hairstyle and the black haired girl fight. The two other girls were trying to split it up. The calm girl had a cat in her hands, a black one with a cresent moon bald spot and a book was open on the table in front of her.  
  
" This ones your girlfriend right? " Danny said pointing at her picture. " She's really beautiful and from the looks of it she's a lot like you with the obsessive study thing."  
  
" No, my girlfriends the one with the weird meatball hair." Mamoru said as though he had just been caught stealing.  
  
" Oh," Danny said. It was the type of oh someone said when they were surprised and kind of weirded out. " Well, just hope that the blue haired one comes to stay." He laughed. " What's her name, if she comes I might become your newest shadow."  
  
" Ami. Ami Mizuno. She's really smart, in fact she's considered a girl genius she's probably.... never mind."  
  
" What, probably what?" Danny asked.  
  
" The only one of her friends that I can relate to. That I can have a good conversation with and still be sane and maybe actually feel better afterward."  
  
Danny laughed, "fill me in on her. What does she like? Where is she staying?"  
  
" Usagi didn't tell me any details about rooming arrangements but knowing Ami's mother their probably staying at Trump Plaza."  
  
" Geez," Danny said finally giving Mamoru his picture.  
  
" Ami isn't snobby at all," Mamoru said defensively. " She's the exact opposite. If she comes I might have some fun showing her around."  
  
" And the others? What about the other blonde one?"  
  
" Like my girlfriend. Somewhat flakey and not with it."  
  
"Ok...." Danny said. " And the brown haired girl?"  
  
" Makoto.." Mamoru thought for a bit. "That wouldn't be to bad," she wouldn't want to see the same things at I would. She would want to go see games and sports but Ami would want to go see the Metro Museum of Art and things that I'm interested in."  
  
" I see," Danny said. " This one?" He pointed at Rei.  
  
" Rei..." Mamoru turned red. " Not a good idea."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" She might end up killing someone. You see, she's a preistess. I would be worried about what would happen when she heard about the stuff that goes on here like voodoo and such. She has a really bad temper and....she and I used to...."  
  
Danny laughed, " you never pick the right one do you Mamo?" He walked away shaking his head and grabbing his keys. Mamoru could still here him laughing as he shut the door behind him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami said goodbye to all her friends as she boarded the plane. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi bombarded her with hugs. Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru gave her a list of things they thought she would want to see. Hotaru gave her a book about the Metro Museum of art. The star lights sent her off with some American currency that they wouldn't let her refuse and Taki-san gave her a kiss and guided her onto the plane.  
  
The plane ride seemed normal enough. She would stop at San Fransico and take a plane from there to New York City. The problems arose when she arrived at San Fransisco at 9 a.m.  
  
There have been technical difficulties with flight 2847 to New York City, all passengers please bare with us until repairs can be made or arrangements can be made for another aircraft.  
  
Ami waited for a grand total of four hours until they could find another plane. The one she was to ride had been beyond repair. It seemed that it had been tampered with, but not by human hands as if destiny felt that she wouldn't arrive in New York.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Its 5:30!" A disgruntled Joe told Mamoru as they waited in La Guardia airport. " She's not coming!" He ran his hand thourgh his bleached blonde spiked hair.  
  
" I'm going to wait," Mamoru said. " you can go home. If I don't wait Usagi will kill me."  
  
Flight 2847 from San Fransisco has now arrived. Thank you for your patience with our delay.  
  
"Thats it," Mamoru said. He watched the passengers disembark and almost swore he saw a bright red bow protruding out from the crowd. But when all was said and done and the passengers had cleared away he saw a blue haired girl head for the baggage claim and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
" There you go Mamoru," Danny said as Mamoru smiled at his luck. " You are a lucky man."  
  
Ami straitened her skirt and shifted her carry-on bag to another shoulder.  
  
" Mizuno Ami!" Mamoru called running towards her. It seemed as though she hadn't heard him because she walked on. " Ami!" Mamoru said grabbing her arm.  
  
Ami stiffled a scream. She turned and saw who it was and a smile appeared on her face. "Did Usagi call you?" She asked knowingly.  
  
Mamoru laughed, " Yep."  
  
" I told her not to call you because I didn't want to be a burden. Really, I think she just wanted me to spy on you. I am sorry I'm so late." Ami said after a pause. "The plane in San Fransisco had technical difficulties and..."  
  
" Don't worry Ami," Mamoru said seriously, " I could kiss you I'm so happy that your not Minako. If it would have been anyone else I would really disappointed."  
  
Ami laughed, " seriously?"  
  
" You have no idea. Now I can show you the best things about New York. We'll have a lot of fun." Mamoru put his hand behind his head. "Joe! Danny!" Mamoru called. He turned back to Ami. " I'm sorry for the rudeness, Ami, this is Danny." Mamoru said pointing to Danny, "and this is Joe."  
  
Ami bowed to each then stopped herself. " We're not in Japan anymore are we?" She put her hand out for them to shake.  
  
" Nice to meet you, your English is really good." Joe said dressed in regular baggy jeans held up by a spiked belt and a black Independents t- shirt.  
  
" Another plus about having Ami here," Mamoru added.  
  
Danny kissed Ami hand, "welcome."  
  
Mamoru hit him in the back of the head. " Come off it!"  
  
Danny laughed as Mamoru picked up Ami's bag and they headed for the baggage claim." So Ami," Danny said. "What would you like to study?"  
  
" Pediatrician," Mamoru answered for her.  
  
" I don't recall asking you," Danny said jokingly.  
  
" Its all right," Ami said genuinely.  
  
" I was only joking," Danny said putting his arm around her shoulders. " Get used to it. We tease each other all the time."  
  
Ami yawned, " I am really tired." She said. " I am glad that you came to greet me but all I want to do is rest."  
  
Mamoru handed Joe the keys to what they called ' the Family car' a cute, but ancient, black Volkswagen Beatle that they all shared. Danny and Mamoru put Ami's bags in the trunk and sped off. Ami fell asleep her head resting against Mamoru's shoulder. Before Mamoru realized what he was doing he bagsn to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Danny nudged him and he stopped.  
  
Ami woke back up after about 15 minutes of sleep.  
  
"Power nap?" Joe asked from the front seat.  
  
Ami nodded, her hair falling perfectly back into place. " Yes, but Mamoru's shoulder isn't very comfortable. Gomen Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru just laughed nervously. Joe made a right and they found themselves at The Trump Plaza Hotel. The boys took out Ami's bags.  
  
" She travels light," Danny said.  
  
" Not really," Mamoru said taking out a humongous bag. " She travels with little that holds a lot."  
  
Ami was standing at the front desk talking with a youg woman. " Suite 1437. Mizuno."  
  
" Good God," Joe said. " Suite?"  
  
Ami took the key and walked over to the trio with her bags. " You guys can go now if you want to."  
  
" No I'll help you," Mamoru said.  
  
They entered the room, Joe crossed himself and Danny did a double take. It was huge.  
  
" This is nice," Ami approoved. " Its almost like a smaller version of my apartment at home."  
  
" Anything bigger than this would be a house." Joe whispered.  
  
" Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
Mamoru walked over to the phone and took out a pen. " Here is our number in case you need something. I'll call you tomorrow to see if you want to do anything. Its Christmas vacation and the citys really busy so we should be able to see some interesting things. Good night." Mamoru walked over to Ami and almost kissed her on the cheek. He stopped himself and waved at her smiling figure as he shut the door behind her.  
  
Danny laughed. Joe was silent and Mamoru only whispered to himself after remembering the car ride, "maybe Ami coming wasn't such a good idea after all."  
  
Chapter Two: New York- Before  
  
Brandon burst into Mamoru's apartment as he did every Friday as it was his day off. He lived across the hall and fully enjoyed visiting Mamoru, Danny and Joe. Their roomate Michael, as usual, was no where to be found. The most Michael did at the apartment anyway was pack a change of clothes and eat breakfast.  
  
" Hello!" Brandon shouted exuberantly.  
  
Mamoru looked up from his cereal and smiled. This was the New York he knew. Brandon was about 5'11, had the looks of a poster child for Americana and was obviously very gay, he talked like it, walked like it, and acted like it. Mamoru had no problem with this, neither did the guys he lived with. Well.... maybe Michael was a little weirded out about it but he liked the guy and as if that mattered, he was never there anyway. You couldn't help but like Brandon. He was like a shining ball of excitement.  
  
" Mamo!" He said walking into the kitchen and taking out the orange juice in the kitchen. "What do we do today babe? There is a sale at Bloomingdales, lets go, you know you want to."  
  
"Can't." Mamoru answered.  
  
Joe walked in yawning and serching for the coffee pot. " Sorry, Mamoru's friend is here from Japan. Woo!"  
  
" Woo?" Brandon said in a dead voice. "What, pray tell, does that mean?"  
  
" It...it means woo." Joe said in a confused voice.  
  
" So she's cute," Brandon said slyly, "I've gotta meet her I'm sure she'd think Bloomingdales is just terrific. C'mon Mamoru, we've gotta go!"  
  
Brandon pulled Mamoru off of his seat, " Coming Danny?" Mamoru called down the hall.  
  
" My God, gimme a minute." Danny was showered and ready in a total of five minutes.  
  
" Oh my," Brandon said. "Gap model Danny ready in five minutes? I've gotta meet this girls lets go!"  
  
" Ah no." Joe said stopping them, " you didn't think you were going without me did you?"  
  
" I guess not," Mamoru said. " Now that we have all decided to smother poor Ami we can get in the car."  
  
And so they drove, Brandon sat in the front with Joe who had decided since day one that he would drive the car at all times. As was custom Brandon turned the nob from Joe's usual punk rock station to an oldies station and started singing along to "Superstar" by the Carpenters.  
  
" How the hell is he so lucky? Why is that song always playing when he turns the dial?" Danny asked looking at the ceiling of the car. Mamoru didn't answer, it was more like a question for God.  
  
" Mamoru No baka!" Mamoru said hitting his head.  
  
" Stop it with the Japanese," Brandon said, "whats wrong babe?"  
  
" I forgot to call," Mamoru said.  
  
Brandon tossed Mamoru his phone. " Ami?" Mamoru said. " We're on our way we should be there...." Joe stopped the car in fron of the hotel. " Now."  
  
Brandon clapped his hands together. " I cannot wait."  
  
Mamoru knocked on Ami's door after what seemed like a very long elevator ride with Brandon humming Hot Stuff by Donna Summers all the way.  
  
" Konnichiwa Mamoru." Ami said opening the door.  
  
The boys all filed in one after another and he secound Brandon came in he excalimed: "Oh Mamoru she's so cute! I love her! Oh my God, look at her." He took Ami's hand and twirled her around. "Oh she's so you Mamoru. Oops did I say that? Sorry." Brandon held out his hand. " My name is Brandon. I live across from Mamoru and you are so chic." He breathed deeply as if shocked, " You would look so cute in a pair of black leather pants am I right? You know I am."  
  
Brandon looked around the room. " I'm sure you've got the cutest charge card." He said as he bustled around the room grabbing Ami's coat. Bloomingdales Driver," he said to Joe, "pronto."  
  
Ami held out her hand, "my name is Mizuno Ami."  
  
" She even talks cute! You need a leather jacket that would be so fabulous on you!"  
  
Brandon walked down the hall as if it was made of clouds.  
  
Danny smiled, "if there is one thing he loves its a makeover," he whispered.  
  
" Don't worry," Joe said as he closed the door for Ami as she got into the car. " He's gay." As he said this, he flipped his wrist in a feminine manor and whispered the word gay.  
  
Shopping with Brandon was definately an interesting thing. Brandon dragged Ami to all the most "hip" shops in New York City picking out clothes that Ami would look "fabulous" in. When all was said and done Ami had 7 bags of clothes and very sore feet.  
  
" Oh no!" Brandon exclaimed with true concern, "I didn't tire you out did I?! We'll go get you a massage. My friend Alex does them on 56th street. Then we can go clubbing!"  
  
" I don't know," Mamoru said. " I don't know if Ami dances."  
  
Ami opened her mouth to answer but Brandon smiled at her knowingly, "of course she does."  
  
" Alright," Mamoru said throwing up his arms. " But tomorrow Ami and I will go site seeing."  
  
" Fine," Danny said. " Be selfish."  
  
Ami felt rejuvinated after the massage. " We'll meet you back here at 7." Brandon said as they dropped Ami up in her room. " We can go eat and then go dance, dance, dance!"  
  
He took a dress out of one of her bags. A tight blue one with silver designs. Then he took out a pair of platform silver shoes and silver top. " You will look so cute I swear it!" He gave Ami a hug, " See you in a few."  
  
" Bye Ami," Danny and Joe called.  
  
" I hope this isn't to weird for you," Mamoru whispered in Ami's ear. Ami just laughed and whispered, "weird? Me? You forget who your talking to Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
" I'm sorry Mercury," Mamoru laughed. " Ja Ne."  
  
" Ja Ne." Ami responded as she closed the door.  
  
What am I getting myself into? She asked herself. There was no time to answer, she needed to shower and get ready, but the question stayed in the back of her mind. And as we all know, things that stay in the back of our minds must resurface evenutally.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" You guys are crazy." Mamoru yelled at his Brandon and roomates. "Poor Ami. You dragged her around the city today and now, now..."  
  
" Now what?" Danny said.  
  
" Don't be such a party pooper." Brandon said sighing, "you have to let her have some fun. Ami's in America, she needs to have some proper excitement, understand?  
  
Mamoru came out of his room in a pair of khakis and a tight red t- shirt. " Nice.." Brandon smiled. " Now we go!" He said abruptly. The trio made it to the door just as it swung open.  
  
" Michael?" Joe said as if he hadn't seen his in 20 years.  
  
" Hello," he said in his heavy British accent. " You act as if I don't even live here."  
  
" You don't," Joe said. " You pay rent, just barely, and pack your clothes. You dont live here its like your tactical base."  
  
Michael shrugged him off as always and looked at all of them. "Where are you going so freshened up so to speak." He paused, "well...except for you Joe, your hopless."  
  
Joe flipped him off and walked out the door.  
  
" Delightful chap isn't he? So where are you off too?"  
  
" Dinner," Danny answered shortly and went to go accompany Joe in the car.  
  
Michael put his hand through his thick brown hair and walked over to the kitchen. " Well have fun then. Good Night."  
  
Mamoru and Brandon walked down to the car.  
  
" Don't let him get near Ami," Joe said venemently. "I can just figure where he is when he doesn't come home."  
  
Silence reined after that remark. When Joe was angry you just let him simmer. Brandon let Joe listen to the song, Nazi Punks F*** Off and didn't even touch the dial. By the time they reached the hotel Joe was in a better mood and Brandon dared to hum Play That Funky Music White Boy in the elevator up to Ami's suite.  
  
" You guys stay here," Mamoru said outside the elevator. " I don't want Ami to feel claustrophobic."  
  
" Ha ha," Danny remarked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Mamoru ignored him and proceeded down the hall. " Ami," he said knocking. Ami opened the door still putting on her shoes.  
  
" Sorry," she said trying to slip on her shoes and walk at the same time.  
  
" No...n.no..no," Mamoru stammered still looking at her, "its alright, really."  
  
" I look odd don't I?"  
  
Mamoru didnt really want to open his mouth for fear of sounding like an idiot. "No you look...you look....beautiful."  
  
"Arigato." Ami said blushing, "lets go," she said picking up her jacket.  
  
When they got out in the hall they found that everyone was silent again. "Whats wrong?" Ami asked. Even thought she had known Mamoru's roomates for only a short time she knew that quiet was not the word for them.  
  
" Michael came home tonight," Joe said glumly.  
  
" Forget about it," Brandon said putting Joe on the back. " Ami looks beautiful don't you think?"  
  
" Yes, you look great," Joe said.  
  
" Ditto," Danny answered. Ami looked up at Mamoru for help. "He agrees," Mamoru said in Japanese. Ami nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Lets go Hispanic tonight," Joe suggested.  
  
"Alright," Mamoru agreed, "La Bachata in Jersey City should be close to a club."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In the words of Brandon, dinner was fabulous and Ami enjoyed watching the boys antics very much. They acted a lot like the scouts. Brandon acted like Minako, Danny was Mako-chan, and Joe acted a lot like Rei (probably because he was still a little angry). And Mamoru reminded Ami of herself. By the time dinner was over Ami was very excited.  
  
" They'll think she's 18 no problem," Joe said. "Please, Brandon's roomate Genivieve looks about 15 and they let her in all the time."  
  
" Good point," Mamoru said.  
  
As Joe said, there was no problem. Ami was admitted without an ID check.  
  
" She's Japanese," Danny said, "they expect her to be little."  
  
The music was loud, the lights were bright, and Ami felt her ears pop as if they had never been truly opened before.  
  
" May I have this dance?" Danny asked.  
  
Danny and Ami hit the floor and Ami felt a bit sqiushed, but the music reminded her of J-Pop music, Two-Mixx and the like so she felt at home. Mamoru watched the two dance with a pain in his stomach. She reminds you of home, Mamoru thats all. Brandon elbowed him, "cut in." He said.  
  
Mamoru shook his head and Brandon pushed him into the throng of people. Now he had no choice. "Can I cut in?" He asked as he reached Ami and Danny.  
  
Ami nodded and Danny winked at him. It was like Japan again. Mamoru and Ami cut up the floor like erasers (or so Minako would say, Usagi would say "humph" and once Ami realized that she froze).  
  
" Oh," Mamoru said realizing that he had his arms around her waist, "we'd....better...leave."  
  
Ami nodded and they left.  
  
As Mamoru turned he could have sworn he saw Michael's tall brown haired figure in the distance but when he looked back, he was gone.  
  
Mamoru and Am insisted that they take a cab back home so as not to ruin the night for anyone else. Danny, Brandon, and Jo grudgingly agreed and Ami was sped to Trump Plaza in a yellow taxi driven by a slightly excentric Arab.  
  
The whole trip there had been an unseasy silence. So as Mamoru said goodnight Ami stopped him in midsentence. "Mamoru, lets just forget this ever happened and call it a night. We won't tell Usagi, we won't tell the scouts, we won't tell anyone."  
  
Mamoru nodded. Ami looked into his eyes and relalized that they were blue, not blue like Usagi's, not blue like Minako's blue like Ami's. Blue eyes filled with sorrow. Ami closed the door slowly and Mamoru turned and walked down the hall looking at his hands, they were glowing now, with an eletricity that he would never forget and had never felt before.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
When Mamoru entered his apartment he saw to forms sitting on the couch. As an instinct he pulled out the everlasting red rose he kept in his pocket.  
  
"Hey sugar," said a Creole and southern female voice.  
  
" Why are you back so early?" said another female. "Michael's here for once."  
  
Mamoru eased, it was Chloe and Genivive. They lived with Brandon. It was Chloe's philosophy that living with a gay man was the safest thing ever. If Chloe had a soulmate in this world, it was Joe. Both she and Joe were amateur skateboarders, but if what they did was amateaur that he would like to see pro. Both Chloe and Joe were straitedgers and pukified to prefection. No drinking, no drugs, no premarital sex, just good old anarchy. Chloe also was a good Christian who came from a small town and who's Mother called her every other day to make sure that Genivive hadn't given Chloe's soul to voodoo. Geni would do no something like that, she was Cathloic, voodoo was side hobby. However, she had made sure that Chloe would learn to read Tarot cards.  
  
Chloe sat on the couch in her usual clothing, one of Genivive's short plaid skirts, a pair of knee-high Doc Martin combat boots, an oxford shirt and sweater vest, a studded black belt and several chains and spikes on her wrisits and neck. Chloe was what Danny called a "quote unquote art student," this was usually right before both Chloe and Genivive threatened to kill him. Chloe had a beautiful talent for drawing that was as bright as her red hair and green eyes. In fact, she had recieved a scholarships to one of the best art schools in the city and as Mamoru had said before it was for no small reason.  
  
" We had to read your cards," Chloe said to Mamoru.  
  
" Sit," Genivive commanded him in her southern Louisiana accent.  
  
Genivive was the oddest mix Mamoru could ever have imagined. She was very mod, there was no other way of putting it. She went to beatnic cafe's and followed British culture around like the plague (she worshipped Bush and Blur). Geni wore her dressy jackets and skirts like a flag just waiting for the next British invasion. In the meantime though she was enjoying, what she called, the Japanese invasion and watching any anime she could possibly lay her hands on that didn't have "mon" as the last sylable in the title. Not only that but, Geni was Creole on her fathers side and Haitian on her mothers side, from her Grandmother she learned how to read palms, conduct sayances and read tarot cards, a gift she passed on to Chloe when she met her. Geni spoke Japanese, Haitian, Creole and French along with English and sang beautifully in all five languages. Now at this very moment, she was singing a song in Haitian, possibly to get prepped for the tarot, and was watching the candles with her black eyes, her brown skin making odd shadows on the blue glass coffee table.  
  
" Shuffle them Chloe please," Geni asked. When Geni spoke in her accent it wasn't a drawl it was educated and beautiful. Danny was amazed with it and constantly asked her to say odd words like "clutter" and phrases like "what in the name of the 49 varietys of most unholy hell...."  
  
Chloe began to shuffle them and spred them out as Genivieve rolled up her sleeves.  
  
" A girl is here," Chloe said. "From Japan you like her quite a bit."  
  
Mamoru sat in silence. This was not a question it was a statement, there was no use lying to Chloe. Michael had tried it before and it ended up really bad, words like icepack and sling come to mind.  
  
" Do you see that?" Geni asked, "love and confusion strait ahead."  
  
"Trouble personified." Chloe agreed. " The cards say you think you love someone but soon, in a few days you will realize what you felt isn't love but a sense of duty towards that person."  
  
"Someone will arouse the longing to be loved and feel loved in you. This person will have the blessing of Mercury. Unfortunately, lady destiny does not feel you two should be together." Geni said. "Destiny is a bitch so you're in for an adventure, but that is okay because you feel a special bond with this person."  
  
Mamoru sat silent, "how will this end up, this adventure."  
  
Geni picked up a card with a person on it. The sex could not be determined because of its black hooded cloack covering his body. It held a glaive. " Sorrow will end it with her strong hand." Geni said staring at it.  
  
Mamoru whinced, "I don't want to go on."  
  
Geni nodded and picked up the cards. " See you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Nighty night don't let the bed bugs bite," Chloe said kissing him on the cheek as she closed the door behind them. If anyone else had kissed him on the cheek Mamoru might have been annoyed but Chloe and Geni were like that. If you were a friend then you were family and they treated you as such.  
  
Mamoru woke up asleep on the couch, surprised to find that Michael's door was shut meaning he was home. He remembered he had dreamt something, he knew he had, but his memories were leaving his head like sand in a siv and he soon forgot what the dream had said.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Terribly Wonderful  
  
" Hey Gen," Chloe said when she woke up that morning and met Gen in the kitchen. " Did you see what I saw in the cards last night?"  
  
" Not so loud," Genivieve whispered. " You'll wake Brandon up and I don't want him to hear this." Chloe nodded and Geni continued on. " I saw the rose, I saw adventure, I saw a mask representing double identitys and I saw the moon. And for the girl I saw Mercury."  
  
" Thats exactly what I saw," Chloe said.  
  
" Okay now don't think I'm nuts if I show you something." Geni said leading Chloe to her room. " Mamoru is from Japan. The double identitys would suggest another lifestyle, the andventers would suggest this life- style to be action packed. Now look." Jane showed Chloe her Sailor Moon wall-scroll. It was a picture of King Endimion and Neo-Queen Usagi standing in fron of Crystal Tokyo with the scouts. "Tell me this doesn't look like Mamo-chan."  
  
" Your crazy." Chloe said as if she didn't believe herself.  
  
" Fine, say what you will but don't tell me the coincidence is uncanny. Look at Sailor Stars." Jane said grabbing up a comic book. " Mamoru is gone, he's here in the states. Sailor Stars is over now, the last comics of it have just been made and Mamoru is still here. Mamoru never tells us anything about his girlfriend or her friends, or his future he never talks about what he wants to be as if he already knows what he's going to do. Now this girl is here and let me tell you one thing, she's not his girlfriend and from what the cards said...."  
  
" This is to weird," Chloe said. " Stop. Lets watch for a while and then figure all this out. I understand why you think this is coincidence but if the cards are right..."  
  
" We'll find out soon enough." Geni finished for her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Ami," Mamoru said knocking on Ami's door. "It's me Mamoru."  
  
Ami opened the door wearing a pair of slim white pants that Brandon had asked her to try on and close fitting blue turtle necked sweater. Mamoru held up her leather pea-coat jacket and helped her into it.  
  
" Alright tour guide. Where do we go today?" Ami asked grabbing a pair of white mittens and white hat.  
  
" I want to show you some little things, the Metro Museum of Art, the statue of liberty, a few monuments, the Empire State building, nothing big." He said sarcastically. " And tonight the New York philharmonic is playing at Rockefeller Center. I wonderd if you would want to get dressed up again and go with me?"  
  
" I would love too." Ami said excitedly as they walked down the hall. " You know how I feel about philharmonics. Of course, I couldn't go see very many in Tokyo because I didn't have anyone to accompany me."  
  
" You should have asked me," Mamoru said blushing when he realized what he said. " I mean...er, I know how Usagi and Minako are and I would be glad to help you out. Wait, I need to pick something up at the apartment that forgot."  
  
They grabbed a taxi that a short Ecuadorian man named Pepe was driving. Ami knew this because the music he played in his car indigiousnous to that region of South America and when he called to tell headquarters something he said his name. It was amazing how much you could pick up from just listening. The sites, sounds, and smells of New York were so different but when they came together they were like one mass. One song that played continually to a beat as fast the feet of Mercury.  
  
Ami walked up the stairwell to Mamoru's apartment on the secound floor and Mamoru opened the door with a pair of keys that had a keychain connected to it of a bullet train. "Hey guys I came to grab some change I only have 20's can you guys give me some tens."  
  
" You should have asked me Mamoru," Ami said, "I could have given you some."  
  
" Ami! Baby!" Danny said walking into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. He looked down at his boxers, "I better get something on." He laughed walking back into his room. " I don't want Brandon to come in and see me like this, he might get the wrong idea."  
  
Joe walked through the door with two girls. " Hi Ami! This is Chloe," he said pointing to red head that was dressed like a feminine and preppier version of him. " and this is Genivieve." Genivieve was a mod dressed in a tight black turtle neck and black pants. Ami had seen them in American movies from the 60's. Mod wasn't a huge movement in Japan but punk was pretty big there.  
  
"Hello," Ami said.  
  
" Nice to meet you," Chloe said holding out her hand.  
  
" Konnichiwa," Geniveve said bowing slightly.  
  
" She speaks Japanese," Mamoru said. " She is a big fan of anime and J-pop."  
  
Ami smiled. " Great! Nice to meet you both." As soon as Ami turned her back Chloe looked at Geniveve and smiled a watery smile as if to say, Oh my God!  
  
" So where are you to headed off to?" Michael said entering the room  
  
" Your still here," Joe said flatly.  
  
" Yes," Michael said. Everyone in the room glared at him, including Geniveve who had a great love for British culture. There were exceptions for everyone, well, except Nazi's they all suck, as Chloe would put it. " I live here you know." He seemed as if he was about to say something else but then he caught site of Ami. "Well, hello, who is this?"  
  
" Mizuno Ami," Ami said holding out her hand.  
  
Before Michael could take it Genivive said loudly and in a very Southern accent; "well Mamoru weren't you going to show her around. I am sure she would love to see something for the day is over. Great balls of fire, show her a little curtosy, if this was the south you would be hung for having a lack of hospitality now go! Go on now, get!"  
  
Mamoru looked at her strangely and Chloe began and barage Michael with pointless questions. "Do you like bananas? Do you know the muffin man? Why does Donald Duck come out of the shower with a towel around his waist if he doesn't wear pants?"  
  
" Go," Genivieve hissed in Japanese. Mamoru skirted out the door with Ami as Genivieve shut it behind them.  
  
"What was that all about," Danny asked when Michael went back to his room.  
  
"The cards, " Chloe said. "Trouble,"  
  
"Personified." Geniveve finished and they all looked out the window and watched Mamoru open the front seat for Ami and speed away becoming another blur of color that was the cars on the street.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Mamoru asked making a left on a street Ami could only hope to ever recognize.  
  
"The Metropolitan Museum of art please. There is Liberty Island, The United Nations Building and then maybe the Empire State building and then the..."  
  
"Gomen! You can't see New York in a day. The concert is at seven so I need to take you home by 4:30 so we can eat by 5:30 and have enough time to get there and relax a bit." Mamoru said. "I suggest we leave the museum to a day when I am not stupid enough to take you to my crazy apartment building and waste time. So would you like to go take a ferry to Ellis Island and go see the Statue and then the Empire State Building?"  
  
"Alright," Ami responded.  
  
"Wait," they both said in unison.  
  
"What is it?" Mamoru asked her, "because I just wanted..."  
  
"A newspaper?" Ami asked.  
  
" Yes, how did you know?"  
  
" I wanted the exact same thing," Ami said as they pulled over at a news stand. "I'll grab one." Mamoru stopped and watched as Ami climbed out of the car and payed for a paper. "I was just thinking," Ami said. "I have always wanted to see Les Miserables on Broadway and I was hoping that..." She paused as she scanned the paper.  
  
" It was there," Mamoru said driving again, "I was going to go see it with Geni, Brandon and Danny but they were too expensive."  
  
" I'll pay for them." Ami said simply.  
  
" No."  
  
" You know its not a problem," Ami said. " We will go see Les Miserables as soon as humanly possible." Ami smiled, merrily, " I am rather excited I read the book at least 8 times."  
  
" So have I," Mamoru said, "incredible book. Its one of those books you can't get sick of."  
  
" Like Around the World in 80 Days," they both said.  
  
Mamoru looked at her strangely, "these arn't sailor powers are they?"  
  
Ami shook her head as Mamoru stopped the car and parked it. "No," she said getting out and facing the Hudson River. "As far as I know, this is the only special thing I have." She motioned to her earing and made a twisting motion. A man stood at the entrence to the ferry waiting for money for tickets.  
  
" I will pay for my own ticket," Ami said as Mamoru forked over a twenty. What would Usagi say if she saw this, Ami thought, if she knew what I was doing right now...  
  
Ami gave the man at the ticket stand her own money and grabbed a ticket. There is nothing wrong with this, this is all right. This is good.  
  
Ami leaned over the rail and looked down at the sun hitting the water. "You know Mamoru," she said, "water is so comforting."  
  
Mamoru stood beside her, "I agree." He said slowly, "the sound of the water in your ear is so soothing and the feeling of it running over your body is so relaxing. The most beautiful thing in the world is nature and everything in nature needs water, the Earth needs water."  
  
" Sometimes I wonder if the scouts need water," Ami said almost to herself.  
  
Mamoru looked down at her, "I need it." Mamoru balled his fist and silently kicked himself. He smiled and covered up his statement, "without water I wouldn't have the little bit of sanity and purity in the fire, the thunder and everything else. Without water all those things would drive me insane and I would have no comfort."  
  
" I guess I do keep everyone somewhat sane but I believe I needed this vacation to be able to regain my composure." Ami looked at Mamoru who met her eye and thought about her last comment and thought that maybe she was wrong.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
With Mamoru, Ami soon learned, the day didn't always turn out as you tought it would. They both emersed themselves with the writings on Ellis Islands wall and were unable to drive across town quickly and get to the Empire State building.  
  
"Do I really need to see that?" Ami asked him. " I mean, is it anything we don't have in Tokyo."  
  
"Nope," Mamoru said. "Actually I don't like the place much."  
  
" Lets get changed early, go eat and then have time to walk around downtown and see the lights in the dark and then later we can go ice skating if we have time."  
  
" You ice skate," he asked surprised.  
  
" Of course," Ami said. "I never got a chance to though," she added glumly.  
  
"Usagi can't iceskate for beans," Mamoru said.  
  
"Mako is good, much better than I," Ami said. "But between sailor buisness and Makoto's excercises and my juku studies I can't find time to do anything else with her and without the Minako, Rei and Usagi other than Sailor buisness."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "when I get back to Japan we'll go okay?"  
  
Ami nodded and got out of the car to enter the hotel. Mamoru drove back to his apartment listening to the radio, but god-damn him if he could rememeber what was playing. His mind was on other things.  
  
"You look awesom!" Genivieve exclaimed when Mamoru came out of his room in a black suit. She gave him a hug. "Turn around, you look so mod! I'm so proud,"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and Joe snickered. Danny shot them looks and Genivieve flipped them off while she hugged Mamoru. "If I didn't like you people so much you would..." Genivieve slipped into a rapid conversation in a language they thought was Creole (with Geni you could never be sure though).  
  
"Go get 'em tiger," Brandon said.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes and walked out the door smiling. Joe, Brandon and Danny soon followed in suit, "out girls, we gotta go."  
  
" Moi!" Geni said in an annoyed voice. "Michael is still here, he will make sure Chloe and I are good femme's "  
  
"Yeah," Chloe agreed, "we can't do anything drastic with him around."  
  
" You can't," Joe said. "But he can. I don't ever want you guys alone with him in the house."  
  
" Oh please," Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
Geni looked at her, "he's right," she said cooly, "we won't be alone when trouble is about. Let's go Chloe."  
  
Chloe smiled, "alright. Till tomorrow." The duo walked out the door and into their apartment. "Tomorrow we search?" She asked Geni, shutting the door to their apartment behind her.  
  
Geni nodded, "tomorrow."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami walked out of her suite and waited for Mamoru downstairs. Her high heeled shoes clickity clacked against the floor as she paced around the lobby in her long silver satin dress. Ami finally sat down on the couch only to be brought back up again by the sound of Mamoru's voice.  
  
"Ready?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
Ami put on her long black evening coat and took his oustretched arm. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw that Michael guy but she blinked and he was gone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
They drove in silence until they reached Rockefeller Center and from there they would walk to the concert. "Its beautiful," Ami said looking around, her eyes lighting up like a childs. From where she stood she could see the skaters, the Christmas Tree and several of New York City's other beautiful ornaments. "Amazing."  
  
Mamoru smiled and put his arm around her small figure. "Isn't it wonderful. You should come and study here Ami. That would be great. You could be here next year with me and my friends."  
  
Ami looked up at his smiling eyes and then turned away. He reminds me of home thats all. They walked about the city looking at ornaments seeing that they had so many things in common, swapping stories about Usagi and the senshi and eating New York's famous hot dogs with hot chocolate.  
  
The pair sat on a bench sipping their warm drinks and still laughing about things they shared. I could live like this forever, Mamoru thought as Ami put her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, his watch went off.  
  
"We had better go." He said looking at his watches face and avoiding Ami's eyes. He stood and offered her his hand. Ami took it and they walked toward their destination. I never set my watch, Mamoru thought, I never set my watch.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The symphony was stupendous. Ami walked into Trump Plaza humming Bach's Little Fugue in D minor and Dvorjaks number 8 symphony. " Lovely," Ami said eyes shining. "Today has been perfect, thank you so much."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "we'll do this again soon I promise." He touched her cheek and was suddenly drawn to her. In the back of his mind he could hear a voice telling him not to get any closer, not to touch her again but Mamoru ignored the voice.  
  
Ami was going through the same struggle but it was like a magnet. She couldn't force herself away it was impossible and just when they were getting to close....  
  
Mamoru was bumped to the side by a man with thick brown hair. "Excuse me," the man said quickly as he walked away. Ami turned and went upstairs saying goodnight to Mamoru over her shoulder as she walked. That was terrible, Ami thought viciously, terrible, terrible, terribly wonderful. With that thought she closed her eyes and tear fell out. Locking the door behind her she sat on her bed and cried until she could no longer think.  
  
" Good night," Mamoru called to Ami's long gone form, and admitting defeat to what he felt, he went home.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
New York-after  
  
Ami did not fall asleep until four in the morning. She woke up 7 hours later with tears still fresh on her pillow and the phone madly ringing. Ami rolled over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she said wiping salty tears off of her face.  
  
"I was worried," Mamoru said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"That I had left," Ami asked, " my mother's here and she will be here until January 3rd. I can't leave without her." Ami could almost hear Mamoru nodding on the other side of the telephone.  
  
"Ami." He said.  
  
"Mamoru." Ami said at the exact same time.  
  
From then on the tension ceased and Ami put her guard down. She told Mamoru that she would be changed in 20 minutes. In the back of her mind the voice that she had pushed down resurfaced. Should you put your guard down? Last night... Ami would not let herself finish the thought and pushed the voice back down into a remote corner of her mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright," Chloe whispered to Genivieve while leaning on Mamoru's apartment door. "Everyone has been accounted for. Mamoru went to get Ami, Brandon is working, and Joe and Danny went to wherever Joe and Danny go. And as we all know, Michael is never home."  
  
"Good," Genivieve said, her southern accent sounding more and more accute. She straitened the sleave of her leather jacket and the pleat in her black skirt. "Do you want to be look out or snoop."  
  
" I am not going through that ass-hole's underwear drawer. You be snoop."  
  
Genivieve groaned, "fine."  
  
Chloe took Brandon's key to the apartment out of her pocket and fit it into the lock. "When did you steal that?!" Geni exclaimed, "I bought a new skeleton key just for this purpous. Damn!"  
  
Chloe giggled and entered the apartment, shooing Geni toward Michael's room. "You owe me big, hear?!" She whispered in her most southern accent.  
  
Chloe stood at the door waiting for someone to come in.  
  
Genivieve entered Michael's room. It was very plain which was unsurprising fue to the fact that Michael never spent any time at the apartment. The only odd thing was a trunk at the foot of his bed that was secured with a large metal lock that obviously needed a key.  
  
"Score," Genivieve said digging into her pocket. "So this wasn't a waste after all."  
  
She took out the key and began to dig at the lock.  
  
Chloe paced around the room just as the door suddenly opened. There, in all his British glory, stood Michael. "Hello!" Chloe said. "I was hungry and I was just waiting for someone to come in here and have breakfast with me, lets go." She said this all very fast and grabbed his hands.  
  
"Ask Geni," he said in a dry voice. "I already ate."  
  
"Well then. We can go for a walk." She said quickly.  
  
He shook his head. New approach, Chloe thought, He's British, he's hot I can do this.  
  
"Fine," Chloe said. "I'll tell you why I'm really here."  
  
"Oh?" Micheal said. "And why, pray tell, is that?"  
  
" Im in love with you," Chloe said quickly looking down at the ground.  
  
Michael laughed and began to walk to his room. Chloe grabbed his arm. "Seriously," she said. "I've wanted you for the longest time."  
  
Michael laughed even harder and Chloe ran in front of him. "Please believe me." Chloe said.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, "oh please. Do you expect me to believe..." Chloe stopped him in midsentence. She kissed him.  
  
" Where is she?" Michael asked, "where is Genivieve?"  
  
Still doesn't believe...Now what?  
  
"Genivieve, Genivieve, its all about her isn't it!" Now she was getting into it. She would have to yell so that Geni could hide. "Everyone likes Genivieve, she's so perfect, and pretty and sweet. So smart and interesting and talented. I think I'm going to be sick if I hear one more word about how perfect she is." Chloe had to kick herself to keep from laughing. "You like her, don't you!"  
  
Michael walked closer to his room. "I believe you've made your point, good day."  
  
"No!"  
  
" I said good day Chloe, and I meant it." Michael walked toward Chloe. He took her wrist and she felt an electric charge go through it. She collapsed on the ground, and Michael put her in the coat closet.  
  
Meanwhile, Genivieve was looking through the trunk. And while she did this she talked to herself as was her habit. "Look at this," she whispered. She picked up a large folder of papers. Each one of them had everything and anything you would ever want to know about Chiba Mamoru. Some were in Japanese. "I didn't know he knew Japanese," she whispered again.  
  
Just as she put aside the folder she found another, "Mizuno Ami. Kino Makoto. Hino Rei. Tsukino Usagi....more of the names that I have read about." She said excitedly to herself.  
  
More folders, "oh my God. Daniel Barton. Joseph Maxwell. Brandon Gates. Chloe Thomas. Genivieve LeMont Delacour. No one uses my full last name but..."  
  
She reached down deeper and felt a huge book it looked like a handbook but just as she was about to make out the words she heard a voice.  
  
"But people who know everything about you?" Michael asked from behind her. He put his hand over her mouth, "tell me what you have seen in those cards, in your dreams."  
  
" I don't have dreams," Genivieve said as he lowered his hands.  
  
" Oh no?"  
  
" No," She said shaking. She heard the front door open. How come she hadn't heard it when Michael entered? "You knew I was here."  
  
Michael nodded, "I know a lot about you Genivieve. I know your Grandmother taught you things. Things you still havn't shared with Chloe."  
  
"No." Genivieve said, she heard foot steps down the hall.  
  
" Lets make this look real," Michael said obviously hearing the steps also. Genivieve stood up and he followed grabbing her arm. "I don't think you want Danny and Joe to know you were in here because you were being a little spy." He kissed her and Genivieve screamed. She could here Joe finding Chloe and hear Danny's "what the hell!" After hearing her voice. He burst into the room and sighed.  
  
"This explains everything," Danny said venemently.  
  
Michael let go and Genivieve and Danny went into the living room Michael following their steps. "I don't think it explains much at all." Michael said seeing Chloe and Joe in the living room.  
  
"Give up you son of a bi...." Joe stopped when he saw the look on Chloe's face.  
  
"I don't think you two boys need to remember this." Michael said.  
  
And to Danny and Joe it was as if the last 10 minutes had never happened.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mamoru," Ami said as they drove. "Do you have that feeling?"  
  
Mamoru looked at her. "My apartment?"  
  
Ami nodded and Mamoru turned towards the building.  
  
Mamoru knocked on the door to find Joe, Danny and Brandon sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi guys."  
  
They looked up at him, "well," Brandon said slyly. "I think we better go to my apartment now. We need to give Mamoru some breathing room."  
  
"Is Michael still here," Mamoru asked.  
  
"No," Danny said as he walked out the door. "He'd been here to long. I think it was a record."  
  
Ami turned her earing as she heard the door shut. A blue visor appeared across her eyes and yellow shapes soon began clouding it. "Mamoru we have residue."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The residue of what seems like a strong memory curse." Ami said. "It seems as though someone has been in here and caused your roomates to forget something pivotal."  
  
"Why would someone come here looking for me?" He asked. "No one knows my identity and anyone who had those powers wouldn't be looking for anyone else."  
  
"I don't understand it eaither Mamoru. I can check it out on my computer." Ami took the small compact out of her pocket and laid it on her hand.  
  
"I've always wanted to see this," Mamoru said eagerly. Ami sat down as Mamoru looked over her shoulder.  
  
"It seems like this curse must have been preformed in the last 20 minutes. Now, the residue isn't very strong so whoever did this can't have erased much of their memorys. Only about 10 minutes worth."  
  
" And you said you wanted and vacation." Mamoru said sarcastically.  
  
"Its quite alright," Ami smiled. "Its good to have someone looking over your shoulder who actually might understand whats going on on the screen." She shut the computer and turned off her visor. "There is nothing more that we can do here. We have no idea where this thing came from or what it erased, we have no leads."  
  
"Only that whoever did this was probably an enemy of the senshi." Mamoru said blankly, "and they were probably looking for me. Come on Ami, I'll buy you some roasted chestnuts."  
  
They left the apartment silently obviously not noticeing the pair of eyes peeking out at them from the closet.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Mamoru asked after they left Metropolitan Museum of Art.  
  
" I want to see the boardwalk." Ami answered. "I know its cold but I love the ocean and I just want to see."  
  
Mamoru nodded and they drove toward the beach. Of course when they got there it was empty and the air was freezing. Ami looked out on the water as she watched it move with a certain grace. "Its lovely." Ami said. "I doubt its this lovely when there are so many people around because its warmer."  
  
Mamoru considered this. "You are probably right. You're also very cold." he said putting his arms around Ami's shivering body.  
  
"Arigato Mamoru." Ami smiled, "my lips are probably turning as bue as my hair but I want to stay, its so wonderful here."  
  
Mamoru turned her around to face him, "let me see." He looked at her face, "your nose is turning pink and your lips are turning blue. Do you have scarf?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "I believe I left it at the hotel."  
  
Mamoru but his gloved hands over her mouth, "is that better?" He asked smiling.  
  
"No at all." Ami said taking them off. "I'll warm my lips in another fashion thank you very much."  
  
"Here," Mamoru said after a short pause. "How about this?" He bent down and kissed Ami and a warmth spread all over her body as she embraced him and returned the kiss.  
  
In a far away place, Destiny quailed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
They walked back to the car in silence, drove in silence, and Mamoru walked Ami to her room in silence. "Ami," he said finally. "About the beach I...."  
  
"I cant hear you," Ami whispered.  
  
"Tell me you feel the way I do." He said. "Tell me you care at least the tiniest little bit."  
  
Ami took out her key. "no I can't."  
  
Mamoru kissed her again, "no matter what you say I can't believe you because every time my lips meet yours you tell me otherwise. I can't believe it but I think I'm in love with you." He shook his head as if disapointed with himself.  
  
"We can't." Ami said.  
  
"We?" Mamoru asked. "So you feel..."  
  
"If I say that it will make it mutual. It will make it official. I can't ruin the future Mamoru I can't be the selfish one who destroys what we have tried so hard to make a reality with three words. Goodbye."  
  
Mamoru stopped her from going thorugh the door. "Good night, not good bye. I won't let you say good bye Ami."  
  
Ami looked at him sadly and entered the room. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. What now genius? You've gone and fallen in love with your best friends boyfriend. What Now?  
  
She threw a towel on the ground in rage and curled up in a corner and cried.  
  
Mamoru stood at the door to his apartment but couldn't bring himself to knock. Behind him, Brandon's door opened as Genivieve and Chloe carried grocery bags in.  
  
"Can't do it huh, suger?" Genivieve in a slow southern drawl. "Well come on in you need someone to talk to from the look on your face."  
  
"And you can help us with these grocerys and give me some new uses for my tofu." Chloe said refferring to her non-meat, non-dairy diet.  
  
Mamoru nodded and sat in the orderly living room (orderly thanks to Brandon's anal cleaning habits.) Chloe shivered at the neatly placed throw pillows and threw one on the floor. "I'm sorry, to much order makes me ill."  
  
"Okay honey, spill. What's makin' you so sad?" Genivieve passed him a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and sat down on the couch with her own.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
Chloe looked at him slowly, "so. You always told us you were in love with your girlfriend."  
  
"No," Mamoru said. "I thought I was, I had to be or rather....its hard to explain. Just know that I cannot by any means break up with Usagi."  
  
"And your falling in love with this Ami girl that is so much like you in every way." Chloe said.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "but opposites attract."  
  
"That is such BS!" Geni exclaimed her accent getting more Creole then ever, "Great Balls of fire, who ever started that should be shot! It may very well be the biggest lie I've heard in my life. If you have nothing in common with your partner, what will you share and companionship is all about sharing."  
  
"You're right." Mamoru sighed, "I've been kidding myself. Maybe I am not in love with her, maybe its because I have to be. But what I feel for Ami is that I want to be with her every waking moment and hold her all the time. I would die for her."  
  
"Sacre Bleur," Genivieve said, "you are in love. And you just started feeling this?"  
  
"I've always thought that Ami was a girl that I would like to be around all the time because we had everything and more in common. I just never knew that that could be dangereous..."  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" Chloe said. "You can't break up with Usa..."  
  
"No," Mamoru said interrupting her. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Does she love you?" Chloe asked quickly.  
  
Mamoru put his head back on the couch and sighed even deeper. "I think so. She is very very very loyal to Usagi. She would never tell me she loved me if it would mean betraying her, she would have to be very out of her head and Ami's not that kind of person, thats why I like her. She's sweet, smart, beautiful, graceful (that is something my girlfriend definately lacks), we have so much in common and did I mention..."  
  
"Yes, you mentioned beauitful, and you would be surprised about what Ami might say. Love makes the most sane people out of their heads." Geni interrupted. "So you think Ami would never ever except you because she's too loyal to Usagi." This was not a question, it was a statement. Genivieve was putting together all the clues like a detective.  
  
"And so am I!" Mamoru said throwing another pillow across the room. "Damn it I think I love her and then there is Usagi..." He put his head in his hands, "as long as she's in the city and I know where she is I won't be able to control myself. I won't be able to stop myself from going to see her and really in my heart of hearts I don't want to stop myself."  
  
"I think you really love her." Chloe said. "Have you known her long?"  
  
"Since she was 14 and I was 17," Mamoru said.  
  
"Well kid I dont know what to say." Chloe said. "Other than, if your not going to be happy you might as well not live at all. There is not such thing as a life in sorrow because that is no life at all."  
  
"Great advice Chloe," Genivieve said sarcastically. "My advice is this. Find out if what you feel for Ami is really love. If it is then you can worry, for now try to be with her whenever you can and try to discover how you both really feel."  
  
Mamoru got up and walked out the door thanking them. "Hey babe," Chloe said calling after him, "if Brandon's in your house tell him two of his precious throw pillows are on the floor. You might get a good laugh about how quickly he gets his ass over here."  
  
The two girls laughed and Mamoru smiled and closed the door behing him. Tomorrow was the begining of a new day, a day that could make or break the future.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Letters  
  
Ami woke up to the ringing of the phone again. "Hello?"  
  
"Ami!" Usagi siad brightly from the other line, "how's it going?!"  
  
Ami raised her eyes to the ceiling as if asking the gods why me? "Ok, how is everything back home?"  
  
"Taki-san misses you." Usagi said seriously. "How is Mamoru?"  
  
"Good," Ami said, " he lives with an near the most odd beautiful people. Two beautiful girls named Chloe and Genivieve who are very different but very nice. There is Joe and Danny and Michael who live with him. And of course Brandon who lives with the two girls."  
  
"The two girls?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He's gay," Ami asnwered.  
  
"Oh! Here are the other senshi."  
  
"Hi Ami," Rei exclaimed, "how's New York city?"  
  
"Good Rei. How has Usagi been behaving without me?" Ami heard the other phones in the house pick up.  
  
"Awful," Minako said. "She can't stop eating. We had to call you so you could put her back into shape." They all laughed.  
  
"We do what we can without you," Makoto said. "Come back to us!"  
  
"Of course," Ami said. "We're the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"You sound sad," Usagi said concerned. "Be happy, maybe you'll meet a cute guy and fall in love."  
  
Ami rubbed her face with her hands, "maybe I have. I have to go, I'm going for a swim I love you guys, Saiyonara."  
  
"Bye Ami-chan," the scouts said in unison.  
  
Ami changed and put on her bathing suit. There was a knock at the door, Mamoru stood there. "Good Morning," Ami said quietly grabbing her towel. "I was just going for a swim."  
  
"I know," Mamoru said. "You always do when your distressed and after last night you have a right to be. So I brought my own things so I could accompany you."  
  
"I don't know if thats such a good idea," Ami said.  
  
"Most of the ideas in the world started out with someone saying that," he said. "Lets go."  
  
"The scouts called me this morning," Ami said quietly as they reached the pool. She stertched a little and put both feet in. No one else was there surprisingly.  
  
"I see," Mamoru said sitting down beside her. "What did they say?"  
  
"They asked about you and I. I told them about your roomates and Chloe, Genivieve and Brandon.Usagi said I might meet a cute a guy and fall in love."  
  
Mamoru smiled a watery smile as if trying his hardest to be cheerful, "have you?"  
  
"Thats nothing to even try to smile about." Ami said sadly. She felt a jolt as Mamoru pushed her into the water. "Mamoru!"  
  
"Yes Ami?" He asnwered innocently. Ami swam away only to com back and pull Mamoru in by his legs. "Mizuno!"  
  
"Yes, Mamoru." Ami said with fake sweetness and swam away at the speed of light. "I don't like to talk about my talents," Ami said. "But you'll never catch me. Its hopeless you might as well give up now."  
  
I've never heard her speak like that, Mamoru said to himself smiling, I guess she wants a challenge.  
  
He got out of the pool and dived back in on the other side. "I won't even try," Mamoru said. "I've seen how you swim child of water."  
  
Ami dived again on the opposite side and strated doign lengths of the pool. Usagi doesn't move a quarter as well as that on dry land. Mamoru thought to himself. Let Ami think I've given up, then when she's immersed in her laps I'll...  
  
He quietly swam in front of Ami and grabbed her. "That was cheating." Ami said calmly, "you had given up."  
  
"It was strategy." Mamoru smiled. "There is a difference."  
  
"Oh I see," Ami said sarcastically, "is that the end of your strategy?"  
  
"No," Mamoru said. "I was planning on pointing out to you that everyting is much lighter in water by throwing you around a bit." He picked Ami up and threw her across the pool with a splash.  
  
"Stop!" Ami yelled as he picked her up again. She pushed him and he grabbed her wrists. From a distance it seemed like they were a knot trying to get untangled. In the end though, no one won and no one became untangled because the two people in the pool were kissing and ususally that ends things pretty well.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So now what?" Ami asked Mamoru as they entered her suite. "What do I do when I get back to Japan?"  
  
"We'll straiten it out when I get there okay?" Mamoru said reassuring her. "In the meantime you're here and as long as you are you will enjoy it."  
  
"Will? That sounds like an order."  
  
"It is," Mamoru said putting his arms around her waist. "You still haven't told me you love me." He whispered in her ear. "I love you, Ami." He sat down and Ami sat on his lap.  
  
She sighed not in happiness but in resignation, as if what she was about to say had been troubling her for a while. As if she was about to reveal a large secret. "I love you too Mamoru."  
  
They kissed, and that is where the trouble began.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami and Mamoru went to the United Nations building, they went to a museum and went to one of Chloe's art shows. It was the same New York City but the two now saw it in a totally different light. That night, they were going to go see some of Genivieve's friends preform at a mod type cafe, all in all it was a beautiful life. That is, until Ami and Mamoru split ways to change for the cafe. That is when they received the first letter.  
  
Ami saw an unopened letter addressed to her sitting on her bed when she came back to her suite a few hours later. It simply had her name and the address and room number of where she was staying, upon opening the letter though, she relaized that what she held in her hands was unlike anythin she had held before.  
  
The heading of the letter was, Ministry of Destiny. There was no address. The letter went as follows.  
  
Miss Mizuno Ami,  
  
This is a warning issued by the Ministry of Destiny.  
  
You have violated section 16728-89277 under the 1256  
  
law prohibiting any tampering with the path of destiny.  
  
Continue breaking this law and another warning will  
  
be issued. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Ami looked at the letter strangely. It disappeared in her hands. "I must be hallucinateing. Yes, hallucinating." Ami shook her head and went to the bathroom.  
  
Mamoru recieved the same letter across town. "What the hell kind of joke is this?" He yelled at his roomates putting down the letter. When he came back into hsi room it had disppeared. "Funny joke Chloe," he said refferring to Chloe's practical joke fixation. Unfortunately for Mamoru, who climbed into his shower shortly after, Chloe was not there to tell him it was no joke of hers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami and Mamoru completely forgot about their letters by the next day and set off in search of new adventures. They went downtown and rented two pairs of ice skates.  
  
"Ready to be amazed," Mamoru asked.  
  
"No," Ami said smiling. "Astounded maybe, but amazed no."  
  
Mamoru laughed as they skated off. It was a beautiful morning. Ami told him she loved him, he didn't have to deal with Usagi just yet, he didn't have to deal with anything...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru dragged Ami into the library at Columbia University and she gasped for air. "This is wonderful." She said looking around.  
  
"Thats what I said when I got here." Mamoru said wrapping his arms around her. "Mmmm your warm and you smell good."  
  
"What do I smell like?" Ami said turning and looking at him.  
  
"Books," Mamoru said. "I adore the smell of books. You smell like the feeling you get when you sit inside on a cold day with a fire and read a wonderful book that you can't put down."  
  
"I smell like a feeling?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I love that feeling. And I love you." He said kissing her.  
  
"No kissing in the library!" A gruff voice said from behind them. Mamoru started laughing, " good afternoon Joe." Ami was soon amazed to find out that Joe and Danny were at the library also. She was even more surprised to find out that all of Mamoru's roomate's (including Michael) went to Columbia University. Mamoru studied physics, Joe studied psycology, Danny studied pre-law and Michael studied chemistry. Brandon, Chloe and Genivieve were all aspiring artists. Brandon was studying to be a director, Chloe an artist and Genivieve was an actress and vocalist.  
  
"So what were you complimenting Ami on that made her want to give you a kiss? I need pointers," Joe said. "I don't think Chloe wants me to kiss anything but her ass."  
  
Danny, Mamoru and Ami laughed silently. "You're doing better than I am," Danny said. "Everytime Genivieve talks to me she starts going into French....or Creole....or Haitian....all I know is it doesn't sound to good to me."  
  
"Whats that American saying? Oh yeah! Sucks to be you," Mamoru said when he and Ami had finished picking their books out. "We have to go and leave you guys with your looserness on your consciences." The boys laughed and Ami smiled as she walked out the door with Mamoru books in hand.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami sat near the window and Mamoru sat on the bed they each poured over the books they were reading. Every half hour they would switch.  
  
Mamoru looked over the top of his book at Ami. This is what he wished he could do all the time. It was amazing how Ami liked all the things he did. Science, History, Philosophy... What will happen when we get home? He asked himself. I won't think about that now, I'll think about that tomorrow.  
  
"Time's up Mamoru," Ami said getting up and walking over to him. "Here, Plato." She said as she handed him a book. He smiled as he took it. "Arigato."  
  
"Dotashimashie." Ami said taking a book about astro-physics from him.  
  
"I still can't believe you read this stuff." Mamoru said opening the book. "I never knew..."  
  
"We had so much in common?"  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru said kissing her hand.  
  
"This is hard," Ami said sitting next to him. Mamoru sat up and looked her in the eyes. "I know," he said. "But we have to deal with whatever is coming when it comes. Lets enjoy what we have now."  
  
"We both know this isn't right," Ami said quietly. "We both know we'll be hurting people in the end." Mamoru put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Please," Ami said. "Please don't do this to me." It wasn't a plea to Mamoru it was plea to herself, to whatever she believed had power over her soul.  
  
Mamoru kissed her and she forgot about everything, "they say love conquers all." He said between kisses, "you belive that right?"  
  
"I don't know." Ami said. "Its not in any of my books."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "its in the one I wrote. You should read it."  
  
"Where can I get it?" Ami asked joining in his game.  
  
"Ther arn't many copies," Mamoru sighed. "But I'll share it with you verbally if you answer me this. I love you, do you love Ami? Do you, because if not we should stop this right now and I won't see you again until I get back to Japan."  
  
"I do," Ami said kissing him. Suddenly, two large envelopes plopped on their heads.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mamoru said. "This is the same thing I got this morning."  
  
"I got one too." Ami said in awe. "On the count of three we will open them."  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
Out popped a fat letter written on thick parchment.  
  
Mr. Chiba Mamoru  
  
This is your 2nd warning issued by the Ministry of Destiny.  
  
You have violated section 16728-89277 of the 1256 law  
  
prohibiting tampering with the course of Destiny. Any  
  
furthur violation of this law will result in a trial at the  
  
Ministrys Headquarters. Thank you and good day.  
  
"Mine says the exact same thing Mamoru." Ami said in a small voice. "What is this Ministry of Destiny. What do they want with us?"  
  
Mamoru grabbed Ami's hand and ran out the door. "I know someone who could probably find out for us."  
  
They sped to Mamoru's apartment building probably braking about 12 city traffic laws in the process. Mamoru and Ami both ran up the stairs and Mamoru pounded on Brandon's apartment (C-21) and cried, "Genivieve open the damn door! I need your help!"  
  
Genivieve opened the door with a terrified look on her face. "Whats wrong Mamo-kun?" She asked in rapid Japanese. Mamoru handed her the letters. "Mine dispeared this morning. I wanted to get here in time for it to be able to stay in my hands."  
  
Genivieve welcomed them into their apartment. "Chloe is downtown in the studio painting and Brandon is out on a date with some guy named Grant." She began to lit candles and insence. She took out a packet of tarot cards and started singing things in Haitian. She put the letters on the coffee table, the candles surrounding them in a circle. Sitting on the floor, she shuffled the cards and placed them down on the ground.  
  
"This ministry of destiny is trying to keep you in check Tuxedo Kamen." Genivieve said as if she had known his identity for a while.  
  
"How did you..." Mamoru began but Geniveive held up her hand and silenced him.  
  
"You are very much in love with Sailor Mercury but Destiny is not happy with this. One more declaration of love and you will be transported to..."  
  
"To where?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I don't...I don't know." Genivieve said. "This needs something more. Some type of spirit does not want me seeing in these cards. Well!" She said in adetermined voice. "No one, I repeat, no one messed with the inner eye of a Lemont Delacour." Genivieve's accent became more Creole with every word. "I didn't want to do this," she said seriously. "They may be able to block me but they can't block us both! Mamoru had always thought Genivieve was somewhat eccentric, he was wrong, She was and is very very very eccentric. She walked away humming the French anthem.  
  
She went into her room and took out a pair of dolls (one looking like an old woman and one looking much like her) and a long candle made of blood red wax. She poured the wax on the letters and started humming. "Grandmother," she whispered. "See with me."  
  
In New Orleans an old Haitian woman saw two letters on her own coffee table. She too was a LeMont Delacour, she too burned insence, she too lit candles and she too spit in the face of Destiny. Across the country an ancient Haitian woman responded to the call of her Granddaughter and took out her own deck of beaten up tarot cards and began to see through the eyes of Genivieve LeMont Delacour.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Ministry of Destiny  
  
The two LeMont Delacour's worked together to seep through the mysteries of the letters. The blood red candle was shining with blue fire casting a purple light upon the proceedings.  
  
"What have you found Grandmother?" Geni asked.  
  
The cards began to flip over by themselves as the candle sent whisps of white smoke to the ground. "I see. The ministry eh? Do they know?" The cards flipped over again. "Oh no." Genivieve sighed. "Usagi knows, its the letters. They've sent them to her too. I don't belive she understands them though. All they say is that you've been breaking a certain law so she doesn't know....  
  
"Michael!" Geni exclaimed abruptly. "Michael is the one. Damn him! The ministry of Destiny is after you both." Genivieve said looking at Ami and Mamoru, "if you break that law one more time there will be a trial and Usagi will understand what's going on."  
  
"What is the Ministry of Destiny?" Ami asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask that," said another voice. Michael stood at the door with Chloe his arm around her neck. "This nice girl let me in."  
  
"I didn't mean..." Chloe began.  
  
"Shhh," Geni hissed. "This is not your fault. Joe, Danny come out here."  
  
As if on cue Joe and Danny entered the room. "Whats going on?" Danny asked.  
  
"Get out of them right now," Geni demanded. "Leave them alone Michael. I just happen to know that one man could have never taken Chloe away on his own. Chloe could beat your British ass any time she wanted too. Rather wussy of you to install the help of people she trusts."  
  
Michael grinned and whisps of smoke pour out of Joe and Danny and they fell to the ground. "Are you going to tell them what the Ministry is or are you going to let me?"  
  
"I'll have the honor," Geni said. "You'll just twist things around.  
  
"My grandmother read it in the cards that I had to come here. She saw that my future was here, my contribution to mankind so I came. My family has been fighting Destiny since the begining of time. To have someone's life planned out for them, I consider, a type of slavery. There should be a choice. Yes, you should be able to choose your destiny. I did not realize what I was here for until you came in Mamoru. I had been piecing it together though. Ami, did you have any trouble getting here?"  
  
Ami nodded. "My flight had been tampered with."  
  
"I see," Genivieve smiled, " my Grandmother has been watching you too because you are here unlike Destiny wouold have wished. Many lives have been destroyed because of Destiny. Many people have been unhappy just as you two would be. My family has been fighting this loosing battle for a very long time, but we will not give up.  
  
" Angelica Morbida Andromeda Destiny is her name. She controls all, she is my enemy. Michael is one of her lackeys sent to make sure that you, Mamoru, do not fall in love with someone else. The gods let her do what she wanted with you Mamoru. Usually, they check on her activities but this time she got what she wished, she destroyed your life.  
  
"Amazingly, this is not the fault of Destiny. She couldn't have counted on this happening. This doesn't mean she won't fight to continue her course of things. She will try to seperate you both. However, it has happened and there is no longer anything that I know we can do but continue."  
  
"Good show Geni," Michael said. "Everything you said was right on the mark, however, what I'm about to do is also right on the mark. You Mamoru Chiba and You Mizuno Ami are under arrest for violating section 16728-89277 of the 1256 law concerning the prohibition of any tampering with the destiny of yourself or others. You have the right to an attorney, the right to remain silent, however anything you say or do can be used against you..."  
  
Hand cuffs appeared on Ami and Mamoru's hands. "We're going with them," Chloe said.  
  
There was a blinding light and Genivieve, Chloe and Brandon's apartment was empty. 


End file.
